To be
by Sanctuary of the Rose
Summary: It's harder to walk the path you choose rather the one your father wants you to, and a promise can never be redrew no matter what. Contains enslavement and rape.
1. Chapter one: Coincidence

**Apricot time**  
  
**Paws on notice:** Harry Potter & all the HP characters belongs to J.K.Rowling. Pls don't sue. =P  
  
It was a quiet evening, and even quiter and darker in the study, there sat a young man working on his table. His hair was a shade of pale blonde, his eyes were stormy and grey, stone cold to be more exact, his skin is smooth and milky, with all that, this boy certainly looked very handsome. He was writing on a parchment with his quill but suddenly stopped as he heard a knock on the door. "Damn!" he thought as he put down his quill, looking rather annoyed but still remain seated there, trying to ignore it, but then, who ever was knocking on his door seems to continue knocking till he gets an answers. This time, it really got onto his nerves, so he sat straight and threw an irritable stare on the door, stood and walked towards it with heavy footsteps. His footsteps echoes the empty hallways of the Malfoy mansion so does the knocking sound. But then, the person who was knocking on suddenly stopped. The door flew open, and an elderly man walked in, he looked very infuriated as if he could kill, but then took in a deep breath and speak in a very low tone "Draco, how long do you want me to wait for you?"  
  
"I'm not going, that's all," reply Draco reluctantly.  
  
"Wait there young man, who do you think you're talking to?" The young man stood there speechless, no he wasn't speechless, he just didn't want to further the conversation. But he knew that it won't help him much by just keeping his silence so he held his head to look at the elderly man, then begin "I'm not goin..."  
  
But before he could finish, a voice cutted in. "You WILL be, and that's final," said the elderly man coldly as he looked at the face of his son with his pair of cold eyes. His son looked back at him with the attempt to retort but remained his silence, since he already knew, no matter what he does, his father will stand his ground, so, it was pointless even for a try.  
  
Suddenly, they both heard a voice of a lady and that broke the silence between the two father and son. "Draco, honey, are you alright?" said the lady. Draco looked at her and gave a silent nod. Then, she turned to the elderly man and said softly "Lucius, if you want to give him a lecture, please do it later. Our guests are waiting!" and continued "now to the hall."  
  
The three of them walked throughout the long hallway and entered the guestroom. Lucius and Narcissa walked towards their guests and greeted. While Draco stood behind them, with an amazed expression. It appears that their guests were Gregory and Eliza Parkinson (Obviously they were Pansy's parents) "We're sorry to keep you two waiting for so long, it took Draco quite some time to get dressed. Y'know!" said Narcissa, who told a white lie trying to cover up what was happening at the study just moments ago.  
  
"We understand Narcissa. It feels like yesterday since Gregory's parents when to my place for the first time," said Eliza.  
  
"So how's Darco been doing? The holidays are about to end soon," asked Gregory cheerfully. But of course, he wasn't that cheerful, he was smiling in the slyest way anyone could've ever seen for the first time. Heads turn to look at the young man and Narcissa told him to come forward since he hasn't greeted them yet. He then marched forward and said "Good evening and nice you Mr and Mrs. Parkinson."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too Draco. As I've heard much about you from Pansy, I haven't seen you since you were 10," said Gregory, "hope you didn't forget us," he continued.   
  
"Nope" Draco replied coldly. How can he not remember about this man when his daughter has been hanging around him since the age? of who-knows-how-old? It was one of the faces that Draco wishes to see most than anyone else's when he was young, this was because Gregory would pick Pansy from Draco's home at the evenings, while Eliza's the one who send her into his house in the morning. This was all their parents' arrangements the let the two kids get to know each other and then get married when they grew up. Until Now, Draco still thinks that it will be impossible if Pansy wants to get married with him, because he will never agree to that. And to back up with what he thought, Lucius never really liked her either. But, he was VERY wrong, the arrival of Mr and Mrs.Parkison had already proved it. And he was still wondering why are they here in the first place now?  
  
"So tell us dear, when will you two love birds plan to held the wedding?" Eliza said excitedly.  
  
"Huh? Wedding? We aren't even engaged, nor are we lov..." said a confused Draco.  
  
He was cutted off before he could finish by Lucius. "We've had an agreement that the both of you are engaged now. The both of you can held the wedding anywhere you desire," Lucius said forcefully.  
  
"What? Agreement? I haven't heard of it yet!" yelled Draco as his eyes widen up. They nearly popped out upon hearing this for this was his worst nightmare, as being forced to be a member of the Dark Lord's followers wasn't enough, and now he's forced to marry Pansy 'pug face' Parkinson? How horrible! No! he would never agree to it, never did he ever loved her before, she was the one who's dangling all around him, calling him pet names and make it looked as if they were really a couple. He lets her stick around him mainly because he didn't have a girlfriend and wanted to make Potty and icky Weasel look bad(they, afterall, had Hermione). But never did he thought of marriage, what the heck? With that girl? All she was to him was something to show off, that's all. Besides, being at the age of 16, he never ever thought about it.  
  
And just now, he thought that Lucius wanted him to go to the Dark Lord. Never did he expected that something this bad, worst than being the follower of the Dark Lord will pop up in such an inappropriate time. He was one of the school hottest guy who every girl dreamed of, and he could've fooled around having more girlfriends that just Pansy. He of course wouldn't want to settle down with 'that' untoleratable girl.  
  
Draco was lost in his strings of thoughts when Eliza brought him back to reality, "so, we're breaking it to you now dear."  
  
She went on "Pansy told us that you were keen on getting married so we decided to discuss it with your parents. They agreed it that too. And so today, we made a trip here to tell you."  
  
All of the sudden, Draco flared up and burst, this was too much for him to take. "I've had enough of all this shit! Damn, won't you all discuss it with me first before deciding anything?"  
  
"But Pansy said that..." Narcissa spoke.  
  
"Forget what she said, that girl have been hanging all over me in school. if only you all can see how she behaves around me, like a slut I tell you. And she lied about the whole marriage thing!" Draco shouted sarcastically.  
  
"How dare you Draco? I will not tolerate anyone calling my daughter names like this!" spat Gregory as he said in a very angry manner.   
  
"Oh Lucius, how did you educate your son? Calling my daughter a.. a... SLUT? The nerves!" said Eliza angrily too as she scowled.  
  
Before Eliza could open her mouth to throw another remark, Narcissa quickly apologises to them, "we're really sorry, he's just not feeling well lately, please go back now and we'll make sure that everything's fine. Really sorry!"  
  
The Parkinsons left the Malfoy mansion hurriedly. The situation now was worst, Lucius was eyeing Draco as if he wanted to cast the unforgivable curse on him. Draco didn't care much either, to Lucius, he was only a boy, a boy for Lucius to control, Lucius was certainly not concerned about his feelings. He was just like a tool to Lucius, just like Lucius was to the damned Dark Lord. On the other side, Narcissa was looking at Draco furiously too, but she couldn't help herself to yell at him. Seeing how her husband was eyeing her son, she knows better than to do that because it'll only add salt and pepper to the situation. "In your room now!" she said to Draco, hoping that her husband wouldn't explode into a fury and punish that boy.  
  
Soon, Draco walked to his room on the second floor and slammed the door. He walked to his four poster and fall flat on it, with his back on the bed and scowled. His room was beautiful and posh(of course!), it was furnished with teak furniture painted in a tone of reddish dark brown. At the side of the room, near the windows, there lays a green coloured lazy chair with silver linings on its cushion. Though this is not the Slytherin common room, but Draco liked it's colours and persuaded Lucius to order a special made one for him. And Lucius did so. The skies outside the glass windows were darkening and it seemed like it's going to rain. Draco got up from his bed, pulled the curtains and opened the windows for the strong breeze to blow in. He stood in front of the windows and stared outside for a moment, enjoying the breeze and the sounds of broken tree branches and dried leaves being swept up by the breeze.  
  
He felt very comfortable looking at the dried leaves that were being swept away by the strong breeze. Looking outside the window for a while, he then turned to picked up his quilt from the nearby table and scribble in on a piece or parchment. After awhile, he got tired and drop himself on the bed and fell asleep with the parchment still on his hand. As his grip on it loosen, it flew away being swept by the strong breeze  
  


If only I can be swept away in such a manner  
life down here won't be such a torture  
I'd live live the way I want  
out of your reach  
you can't catch me  
I'm free, freedom is all I need  
is there an option for me, to free myself from all these?  
Now tell me father, do I have to fulfil all your wishes?  
How I wish  
I could just vanish  
From all the pain and suffering  
I'm currently experiencing  
How I wish.....  
~Draco Malfoy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**On the other side--Hermione Granger's house**  
  
She was sitting on her bed, reading the textbooks from Hogwarts for the 6th year's students. She didn't have a window in her room, it was a glass slide door instead that leads to the balcony, and it was opened. The strong breeze blew in her room and papers flew around, so she got up in attempt to close it shut. Before she shut it, a small owl in brown flew in and landed on her bed, nearly knocking Crookshanks off while it landed. Hermione turned around to take a look at what had flew in, and recognised that it was Pigwidgeon. It held a letter in its beak and passed it to Hermione as she approached it. She hurriedly opened the letter and read it when she got it, obviously, it was from Ginny and it reads:  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
We haven't seen each other for quite sometime and I really missed you! Hope everything is fine over there and you're enjoying your holidays back at the muggle world. Dad recently told us that muggles have a device called Compact Disk Player and he says that it is used to play music. I thought it sounds interesting so I was wondering if you have one, will it be alright to let me have a look at it?  
  
Oh and, it's only 2 weeks before the semester stars, mom and dad suggested that we invite you and Harry to stay a night here, and then we leave for school together the next day. So are you coming or not? We really missed you a lot and I hope that you'll come. So please, I can't wait to see the both of you.  
  
And thanks Hermione for the suggestion you gave me on what to get Harry for Christmas. I followed what you told me and it really worked! I'm surprised 'cause he really likes it! Guess he's a quidditch fanatic.  
  
That's all for now. Please do reply whether are you coming for the stay or not. I'm really looking forward to it.  
  
Love Ginny_  
  
  
Hermione folded that letter, closed her eyes and take a deep breath. Sure she wanted to go to the Weasley's for the stay, but then, she'd meet up with Harry and Ginny. Even until now, a year after Harry rejected her, she still can't forget him. And she remembered how Harry told her that he sees her as his best friend, and right after that Ginny confessed her love for Harry and he accepted it. And later, the both of them went on dates and were going on steadily. She also remembered that she witnessed Harry and Ginny kissing right after the Yule Ball while she was sitting in the corner all by herself with Ron and Parvati constantly coming back to accompany her. And Draco Malfoy plus Pansy Parkinson constantly mocking her about losing her boyfriend to a red haired weasel girl. School was like a living hell and she couldn't concentrate on her school work much.  
  
And the thought of school, how is she going to face Harry and Ginny? She felt tears escaping her eyes upon seeing them together, but then both Ginny and Harry are her best friends, and she couldn't possible ask them to break up just because of her, can she? So, she made up her mind, to forget about Harry and to, well, keep on studying, pay all her attention on books like she once had.  
  
She got up from her bed, walked towards the slide door and pulls it open. The breeze blew into her room and it made her felt better, as if all her sorrows were blew away. She was rudely interrupted while enjoying the breeze when she was slapped in the face by a piece of parchment. It stayed on there while she struggled to take it down, and when she got it, she went agape. It happened to be some sort of writing by who? DRACO MALFOY? She walked back to her bed, leaving the slide door open as she read the parchment.   
  
"What?" she said to herself.  
  
That prat.... knows what torture means?" she said slightly giggling.  
  
The piece of writing wasn't cleverly worded but it was quite good, to say at least for a ferret like him. She was quite surprise to read something like this, especially when it's from Malfoy. It didn't suit his persona to write things like that, and it surprised her more to find out that he eventually knew and felt what is torture. Or, was that just a piece of something he doddled out? Anyways, she still hoped that he experienced it since he'd always give her and her fellow students(mainly Gryffindors) a hard time, and hell, that was torturing.  
  
Then, she heard her mother called out, "Hermione, you have guests!"  
  
"Great, they're finally here!" thought Hermione excitedly. She had earlier made an arrangement with Lavender and Parvati. The both of them wanted a shopping spree in the muggle world and Hermione agreed to be their 'tour guide'. Immediately sprang out of her bed and hurried downstairs where her guests are waiting for her.  
  
But, when she got downstairs, it turned out they hadn't been the guests she's been expecting.....  
  
  
**A/N:** Alright now, I know this fic suck, and there are lotsa grammatical errors and other stuffs, but eh... this is my first fic! ^^;; So please, R&R, tell me how well/bad I did. Thank you very much for reading! ::bows::  
  



	2. Chapter two: The unexpected guests

**The unexpected guests**  
They turned out to be Harry and Hedwig, who is now flapping fiercely in her cage. Harry looked somewhat weary, and his clothes suggested that he had been in a struggle or fight.   
  
'Harry…?' asked Hermione. 'Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with..'   
  
'My aunt, uncle and my stupid piggy cousin?' Harry finished the sentence before his friend had the time to question more.   
  
Hermione was about to ask what had happened when her mother ushered Harry into the house while Hermoine introduced him to her mother.   
  
'Mom, this is Harry Potter, one of my friends at Hogwarts. He'll be staying here for a short while... is it ok with you?'   
  
Mrs. Granger surveyed the boy for awhile before nodding, his unkempt hair, his tired face, his clothes and the things he brought - trunks filled with clothes, books and his owl's cage, where it had already calmed down. Then she picked up his trunk and headed for the second floor, telling Harry politely that he needed to clean up and that she'll set up his bed in the mean time. Harry followed behind her with Hedwig in his hand.   
  
After Harry had his bath, he sat at the dining room eating the supper Mrs. Granger had prepare, which consisted of some bread and a glass of warm chocolate milk. He was thankful of Mrs. Granger for being this generous with her food, for his aunt and uncle would've love to starve him if it wasn't against the law to abuse a child. Then he sank back into his memories of what had happened earlier, which is also the cause he landed here. Things had gone so bad now that he believed strongly that the Dursleys wouldn't want him back at their home anymore. Not that he wanted to go back or they had ever wanted him, but things had just gotten harder for him lately.   
  
Harry's string of thoughts was broken when echoes of footsteps hurrying down the flight of stairs interrupted him. Soon, Hermione appeared in front of him. She wiped off a few strings of hair from her face before settling down beside Harry. Her face looked at Harry intensively as if taking in every little detail of him. How she had miss him during the last few weeks and how he had changed.   
  
'What?' asked Harry with a mouthful of bread as he returned her look with a curious one.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione realized that their faces were only inches away, she flushed heavily and backed off abruptly, which nearly costs her a fall and resettle herself at a decent distant from Harry.   
  
'It's just that you haven't told me why you're here,' replied Hermione.   
  
'Oh,' said Harry sheepishly.   
  
'Yes, so out with it now,' ordered Hermione. She wanted to know what had befallen her best friend and why had he left home. He doesn't seem the sort to crumple below the pressure his relatives gave him.   
  
'Well, bad thing happened, and I got blamed, so I left.'   
  
'That's all? That's why you left?' said Hermione suspiciously. 'I don't think so,' she continued sceptically.   
  
'Fine, I'll tell you then,' said Harry with a note of annoyance. He may as well give in since his friend isn't the one that gives up easily, he then began telling her what really happened.   
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

It was a lovely day, an odd one but still boring, so Harry sneaked out to stroll around the park. Ever since yesterday noon that Dudley was announced the champion of yet another boxing competition, uncle Vernom and aunt Petunia and even the 'champion' had been in a very good mood.   
  
Nobody seemed to be bothered about Harry whereabouts or picking on him. His cousin, Dudley had been showered by presents and gifts from his parents even though winning this competition doesn't mean much to him, as seeing how many he had won. But what startled Harry wasn't the fact that Dudley had gotten so big lately, rather it was that his cousin did actually treasured his trophies and medal, putting them on holders and keeping them in a glass cabinet that is currently seated beside the television set.   
  
However, Harry wondered if Dudley really treasure them because he'd be standing beside his glass cabinet, pretending to be rearranging or polishing his medals and trophies whenever they have guests. Most guests were curious ones, they'd either move over to where Dudley was, taking a look or ask the owners of the house what were their son doing. Of course uncle Vernom and aunt Petunia will gladly tell them that Dudley was cleaning up his things, and from what competition he won it, how he won it and so on.   
  
Harry was now heading toward the park when he spotted a familiar face, it was Mark Evans. The young boy was sitting at a corner sobbing quietly. Dusk, mud, bruise and sweat covered his little body, it shivered so terribly Harry thought that he might fall any moment.   
  
'Erm… are you ok? Need a hand?' asked Harry as he offer Mark his hand.   
  
The little boy mere shook his head while drops of pearly tears continue to wet the earth beneath. Harry wondered what had happened to him, maybe it was Dudley and gang again? The possibilities are relatively huge since he had just won the competition and is out to show off.   
  
'What happened? Did they bully you?' asked Harry again.   
  
This time, the young boy lifted his head to face Harry. His hallow face illuminated by the bright sun light looked ghastly pale, while the drops of tears that were escaping his beautiful green eyes reflected it in an eerie way. Suddenly Harry noticed slashes on his neck and jaw, the boy knew what Harry had seen but did nothing more than returning his gaze with another emotionless stare. Then he raised his left hand, a dagger tight in its grasp, with a swift movement he sank the dagger's blade into the soft earth.   
  
That unnerved Harry and he decided not to bother with the boy anymore for his own life may be at stake. So, he continued walking towards the park's bench when he heard a crowd of boys laughing and talking loudly. It was Dudley and his gang of friends. With glasses of drinks in their hands and packs of junk food passed around, they happened to be having a picnic, and to Harry's dismay, enjoying themselves rather much.   
  
'Hey Big D, isn't that your freaky little cousin?' said one of Dudley's gang mate.   
  
Harry wanted to walk away, to avoid trouble but he wasn't fast enough. Soon, he was surrounded by his cousin and gang. Faces were staring at him with much curiosity, some amused, some laughed stupidly.   
  
'What are you doing here?' came Dudley's voice, he was speaking through gritted teeth.   
  
'It's none of your business, Big D,' retorted Harry.   
  
'Wow, your cousin is a daring one!' came a mocking remark.   
  
'I believe you know who your cousin is, eh? Freaky one?' and another one.   
  
'Messing with us won't do you no good,' threatened a dark boy in a green band t-shirt.   
  
Harry's insides were fuming with anger as he recalls Mark Evan's pitiful state. And so he bursts out, 'Well yea, but that still doesn't give you the right to beat a kid up. But maybe you're all fat and no brain, bullying a kid won't help you showcase your strength and so-called talent, it makes you look stupid!'   
  
'What did you say?' asked Dudley who is so outraged he took large gulps of breaths.   
  
The other boys closed in and were in position to beat up Harry at anyone's demand, a few had already been pushing him. But before the beating even started, a scream was heard. It was Dudley. Seconds before Harry saw a small figure sneaked up behind Dudley when everyone's attention was fixed on him, then he witnessed the figure plunged a dagger into Dudley's side before running away. Harry knew at once who was the culprit.   
  
The attention of Dudley's gang shifted to their leader at once. He was now sprawling on the ground, yelping in pain while splatter of deep crimson liquid stained his shirt and the ground.   
  
From nowhere Harry heard screams, which belonged to Aunt Petunia. As he turned around, he saw both his aunt and uncle standing just a foot or two ahead the group of boys.   
  
'Dudley, oh my, what happened to him?' demanded Uncle Vernom while he supported his sobbing wife from falling.   
  
'WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW?' bellowed uncle Vernom once more, looking as angry as ever with madness growing in his tiny eyes. 'Tell me who did this?!' he repeated with a new and shaky voice as he looked at the crowd of frightened faces for the culprit.   
  
'It was he! His cousin!' declared one of the boys, who was now shaking so much he could've collapse anytime.   
  
'Yea, they were having an argument,' accused another boy.   
  
'I'll deal with you later, Potter!' warned uncle Vernom while he and his wife bend down to heave Dudley's gigantic body up. 'WILL SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE?'   
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§  
  


'The doctors said that he's ok but loss quite some blood and that he'll recover in just a while. So my uncle and aunt chucked me back at their house and tried to lock me up again. They kept saying that it was me who did it and that they'd get the police in no time,' said Harry.   
  
'Oh. So how did you get out?' asked Hermione monotonously. She wondered had he used any illegal ways again this time.   
  
'I sneaked a bunch of keys from my aunt's handbag, packed my stuffs when they were gone to the hospital again, I fled,' explained Harry in an almost similar tone.   
  
'I came here by the Knightbus in case if you wanna know,' came the reply to Hermione's prodding suspiciousness.   
  
'Harry, had you read the Daily Prophet?' Hermione wanted to discuss more things with him but he told her that he was tired from the day's happenings and that he needed rest. He rises from his seat to clean the dishes at the sink and left for his room. Hermione was seated still on her chair, she had mixed feeling about this. Happiness was tingling in her because Harry was here, but fear was also present because she doesn't know what will become of her best friend this year, after what had happened to him the last five years, she couldn't think of what more difficulties he must face this time.  
  
**A/N**: Was it boring or long winded? Tell me if it is. ^_^ Please review if you can and have a nice day. 


End file.
